encyclopediafandomcom_bn-20200215-history
দি আন্ডার টেকার
Texas Red দ্য কমান্ডো দ্য মাস্টার অব পেইন |image= Undertaker_WHC.jpg |img_capt= Undertaker WHC |real_height= |real_weight= |height=৬ফুট. ১০ইঞ্চি (২০৮সেঃমিঃ) |weight=২৯৯পাউন্ড (১৩৫ কেজি)http://www.wwe.com/superstars/undertaker Undertaker profile on wwe.com |birth_date= |birth_place=হুস্টন, টেক্সাস |death_date= |death_place= |resides=আস্টিন, টেক্সাস |billed='ডেথ ভ্যালি' (১৯৯০-১৯৯৯, ২০০৪-বর্তমান) হুস্টন, টেক্সাস (১৯৮৪-১৯৯০, ২০০০-২০০৩) |trainer=ডন জারডিন |debut=১৯৮৪ |retired= }} মার্ক উইলিয়াম ক্যালওয়ে (জন্ম মার্চ ২৪, ১৯৬৫) একজন মার্কিন পেশাদার কুস্তিগির। মার্ক দি আন্ডারটেকার নামে বেশি পরিচিত। তিনি বর্তমানে ওয়ার্ল্ড রেসলিং এন্টারটেইনমেন্টে কাজ করে। ডাব্লিউডাব্লিউই তে সে তিনবার ওয়ার্ল্ড হেভিওয়েট চ্যাম্পিয়ন এবং চার বারের ডাব্লিউডাব্লিউই চ্যাম্পিয়ন। ওয়ার্ল্ড ক্লাস চ্যাম্পিয়নশীপ রেসলিং এ ড্যালাসের সাথে তার অভিষেক হয়। ১৯৮৮ সালে ইউনাইটেড স্টেট রেসলিং এসোসিয়েশনে অভিষেক হয়। মার্ক ১৯৯০ সালে ডাব্লিউডাব্লিউই এর সার্ভাইবার সিরিজ প্রতি-দর্শনে-পরিশোধ এ তার অভিষেক হয়। যদিও কাউন্ট-আউটের দ্বারা অপনীত হয়েছিল, তবুও আন্ডারটেকার এর দল ম্যাচটি জিতে ছিল। ঐ বছরে আন্ডারটেকার একটি ম্যাচও হেরে ছিলনা। এছাড়াও সে ডাব্লিউডাব্লিউএফ চ্যাম্পিয়নশিপ জিতেছিলেন। এরপর শীঘ্রইই চ্যাম্পিয়নশিপের জন্য তার প্রথম ম্যাচে হাল্ক হোগানের কাছে হেরে যায়। আন্ডারটেকারের রেসেলম্যানিয়াতে ২১-১ এর রেকর্ড, শুধু মাত্র ব্রক লেসনারের কাছে হেরে ছিল। আন্ডারটেকার ট্রিপল এইচ, বাতিস্তা এবং রেনডি অরটন এর মত সেরা কুস্তিগিরদের হারিয়েছেন। সে বিখ্যাত হেল ইন আ সেল এর সন মাইকেক এবং মিক ফলেই এর বিরুদ্ধের ম্যাচের জন্য। আন্ডারটেকার বর্তমানেও কুস্তির সাথে যুক্ত আছেন, কিন্তু প্রতি বছরে একটি ম্যাচ। তিনি এক মাত্র কুস্তিগির (বর্তমানেও কোম্পানির সাথে যুক্ত) যে ''ডাব্লিউডাব্লিউএফ সোমবারের র রাতের'' প্রথমবারের পর্বে কুস্তি লড়েছেন। কুস্তি কর্মজীবন '' এজের উপর প্রয়োগ করতেছে।]] হেলস গেট বন্ধ করেছে ল।]] '' হেইডেনরিকএর উপর প্রয়োগ করে]] *'Finishing moves' **'WWE' ***চকস্লাম – ১৯৯০–বর্তমান; সাধারণত এটি Signature Move হিসেবে প্রয়োগ করে ***''হেল'স গেট'' / ডেভিলস ট্রাইঙ্গেল (Modified gogoplata) –২০০৮–বর্তমান ম ***''Last Ride'' (Elevated powerbomb) – 2000–2003; He used it as a signature move afterwards ***''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling reverse piledriver), He most often follows the move with a "Rest in Peace" pin – 1990–present ***Triangle choke – 2002–2003; He used it as a regular move until 2006 **'Early career' ***''Callous Clutch'' / Iron Claw (One-handed clawhold) – He used it rarely as a signature move in WWE ***''Flatliner Fist'' (Heart punch) ***''Heatseeking Missile'' (Ropewalk diving elbow drop) *'Signature moves' **Ballistic punching combination, He often finished the move with a throat thrust **Bear hug hold transitioned into a vertical running thrust spinebuster to the ring post **Belly-to-back suplex **Big boot **Chokehold – 1990–1995; He used it rarely afterwards **Cravate hangman **Elbow drop **Fallaway slam **Fujiwara armbar **Knee lift to the opponent's midsection **Multiple clothesline variations ***Corner ***Leaping flying ***Rebound ***Short-arm **''Old School'' (Arm twist ropewalk chop) – adopted from Don Jardine **Over the top rope suicide dive **Reverse STO **Running DDT **Running leg drop, sometimes to an apron-hung opponent **Sidewalk slam **Snake Eyes, followed by a running big boot **''Takin' Care of Business / TCB'' (Standing dragon sleeper) – He rarely used it **Vertical suplex, sometimes from the top rope **Wrist lock hold transitioned to either an elevated arm wrench or followed by multiple shoulder blocks *'Managers' **General Skandor Akbar **Ted DiBiase **Paul Bearer (WWF/E) / Percy Pringle III (WCCW) **Brother Love **Paul E. Dangerously **Downtown Bruno **Theodore Long **Dutch Mantell **Sara *'Nicknames' **"The American Bad-Ass" **"Big Evil" **'"The Deadman"' **"The Demon of Death Valley" **"The Lord of Darkness" **"The Best Pure Striker in Sports-Entertainment History" **"The Master of Mind Games" **'"The Last Outlaw"' **"The Phenom" **"The Red Devil" **"The Cornerstone of the WWF/E" *'Entrance themes' **'New Japan Pro Wrestling' ***"Miracle Man" by Ozzy Osbourne **'World Championship Wrestling' ***"China White" by Scorpions **'United States Wrestling Association' Entrance themes **'New Japan Pro Wrestling' ***"Miracle Man" by Ozzy Osbourne **'World Championship Wrestling' ***"China White" by Scorpions **'United States Wrestling Association' ***"Sands of Time" **'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' ***"Funeral March" by Jim Johnston (November 19, 1990 – January 22, 1994) ***"The Grim Reaper" by Jim Johnston (August 29, 1994 – November 13, 1995) ***"Graveyard Symphony" by Jim Johnston (November 19, 1995 – July 20, 1998; January 11, 1999 – March 22, 1999) ***"Dark Side" by Jim Johnston (July 26, 1998 – December 13, 1998) ***"Ministry" by Jim Johnston (March 28, 1999 – September 23, 1999) ***"Unholy" by Jim Johnston (June 7, 1999 – September 20, 1999) ***"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (May 21, 2000 – December 4, 2000) ***"Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" by Limp Bizkit (December 10, 2000 – May 6, 2002; March 30, 2003) ***"Dead Man" by Jim Johnston (May 19, 2002 – September 19, 2002) ***"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (September 22, 2002 – November 16, 2003) ***'"Rest in Peace"' by Jim Johnston (March 14, 2004 – February 21, 2011; January 30, 2012 – present) ***"Ain't No Grave (Gonna Hold This Body Down)" by Johnny Cash (March 7, 2011 – April 3, 2011) চ্যাম্পিয়নশীপ এতে ওয়ার্ল্ড হেভিওয়েট চ্যাম্পিয়নশীপ জয়ের পর আন্ডারটেকার]] *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **পিডাব্লিউয়াই ফেউড অব দ্য ইয়ারচ(১৯৯১) (বনাম দ্য আলিমেটেড ওয়ারিওর) **পিডাব্লিউয়াই ম্যাচ অব দ্য ইয়ার (১৯৯৮) (বনাম ম্যানকাইন্ড হেল ইন আ সেলে কিং অব দ্য রিং এ) **পিডাব্লিইয়াই ম্যাচ অব দ্য ইয়ার (২০০৯) (বনাম সন মাইকেলস রেসেলম্যানিয়া ২৫ এ) **পিডাব্লিয়াই ম্যাচ অব দ্য ইয়ার (২০১০) (বনাম সন মাইকেল রেসেলম্যানিয়া ২৬ এ) **পিডাব্লিউয়াই ম্যাচ অব দ্য ইয়ার (২০১২) (বনাম ট্রিপল এইচ রেসেলম্যানিয়া ২৮ এ) **২০০২ সালের পৃথিবীর ৫০০ সেরা কুস্তিগিরদের মধ্যে তার স্থান #২ **২০০৩ সালে পৃথিবীর সেরা ৫০০ কুস্তিগিরদের মধ্যে তার স্থান #২১। *'মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্র কুস্তি সংঘ' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (একবারের জন্য) *'ওয়ার্ল্ড রেসলিং এসোসিয়েশন' **ডাব্লিউসিডাব্লিউএ টেক্সাস হেভিওয়েট চ্যাম্পিয়নশীপ (একবারের জন্য) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' **ওয়ার্ল্ড হেভিওয়েট চ্যাম্পিয়ন (তিন বারের জন্য) **WWF/WWE Undisputed Championship (four times)2 **WWF Hardcore Championship (one time) **ওয়ার্ল্ড ট্যাগ টিম চ্যাম্পিয়নশীপ (৬ বারের জন্য) (with Stone Cold Steve Austin (one), Big Show (two), The Rock (one) and Kane (two)) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (one time) (with Kane)1 **Royal Rumble (2007) **Slammy Award for WWF's Greatest Hit (1996) (Sucking Diesel into the abyss) **সেরা ট্যাটুর জন্য স্লামি পুরষ্কার (১৯৯৭) **Slammy Award for Best Entrance Music (1997) **Slammy Award for Star of the Highest Magnitude (1997) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2009) (vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXV) **Slammy Award for Moment of the Year (2010) (vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXVI) **Slammy Award OMG Moment of the Year (2011) (Kicking out of Triple H's Tombstone Piledriver at WrestleMania XXVII) **Slammy Award Match of the Year (2012) (vs. Triple H in a Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania XXVIII) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (1997) (vs. Shawn Michaels in a Hell in a Cell at Badd Blood) **Best Gimmick (1990–1994) **Best Heel (1991) **Feud of the Year (2007) (vs. Batista) তথ্যসূত্র বিষয়শ্রেণী:জীবিত ব্যক্তি category: পেশাদার কুস্তিগির